Web of Truth and Lies
by StardustZero
Summary: Will a strange newcomer be able show the truth behind the web of connections between the past and present? Secrets revealed in the mystery of Tidus and Shuyin and what connects them all.
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my first game fanfic so cut me some slack! I hope you enjoy it but I do not own any of the original character! Catherine is the only one that is mine!  
  
This might be a very confusing story for some people; it's a variation of X- 2 that I thought up because I wasn't satisfied with the explanation given in the game. Like why does Tidus look so much like Shuyin? The story starts at the end of FFX then kinda jumps to X-2 so bare with me!  
  
Web of Truth and Lies  
  
Chapter 1: Amethyst Beginnings  
  
Sin had been defeated. It was a fact everyone knew even as the remains of his body had started to dissolve away into a multicolored cloud. Tidus felt a shock go through his body, his skin started to tingle and he looked down at his hands as they started to disappear. He knew it was going to happen, being a dream created by the faith meant that as soon as they woke up he would disappear like the dream, but the realization didn't stop his stomach from dropping. A choked gasp made him raise his sorrowful eyes to his comrades. He hadn't told them, how could he? It wasn't a thing he could explain but as Yuna stood there staring at him, tears steaming down her face, he felt regret.  
  
"I'm sorry." He hesitated, the words sticking in his throat. There was so many things he hadn't said, hadn't done. I haven't told her how much I love her. "I...I have...to go." She shook her head, her shoulders started to shake and all he wanted to do was go hold her. He reached out and his arm flickered. She spun away from him but he could still see her shaking. Determined he stepped forward and encircled her in his arms. "I love you, for all time. Find me again." He whispered in her ear before stepping through her body. By now his whole body was shimmering.  
  
Not wanted to look back for he was sure he would break if he did he ran toward the side of the ship and jumped off. The air whistled around him as he fell, images of people he had known and some he had only seen swept by him, his father, Yuna's father, and Auron were among them. He felt like he was falling for ages, his blonde hair snapping into his eyes and blinding him. Finally his decent seemed to slow and he found himself floating before the child he had come to recognize as the faith's representative.  
  
"So I did well huh?" Tidus said with a grin. "I saved the world and defeated all the bad men, just like you asked." The child smiled as him sadly and his grin faltered.  
  
"Thank you for the sacrifice you made." The faith said resting a gently hand on his arm. "I know you didn't want to leave them. Now Yu Yevon and Sin are gone and the faiths are free to move on and complete our mission."  
  
"Mission?" Tidus raised as eyebrow, wondering what he was talking about.  
  
"As we speech we are pooling the last of our power to awaken the last of our kind."  
  
"Wait! I thought all of the people of Zanarkand died!" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
"All but one." The child said sadly. "She sleeps beneath the faith, waiting till it is safe enough to be awoken."  
  
"Why was she the only one that was put to sleep or whatever?" Tidus asked, confused.  
  
"Because she is the only one strong enough to change the world, to continue the work of the faith in this new era. She is like a catalyst that changes time." The faith looked away. "She is also the one that created...you."  
  
For Tidus time seemed to stop. "She created me?! I thought the faith created me to help defeat Sin!"  
  
"There is no more time to talk." Tidus watched in vain as his body started to disappear altogether. "Just know you were created by her because you are the one she thinks of most, you are her Sin."  
  
"Wait! I don't understand!" Tidus's cry was drowned out as everything went black.  
  
********  
  
Far within the depths of Mt. Gagazet a loud rumbling occurred, the rocks seemed to groan and strain. A lone gem hunter jumped to the side as a large rock broke from the ceiling, smashing smaller rocks below it. When the quakes stopped the older man looked up in surprise as a tunnel appeared before him. Scratching his white beard nervously he inched forward and walked down the dark tunnel. Cautiously he emerged into a large cavern and his eyes widened in surprise. The walls were adorned with symbols and painting, none the likes of which he had ever seen before. But the thing that caught his attention immediately was the large crystal that seemed to float in the middle of the room.  
  
His eyes widened and he gasped as his eyes landed on the rotation crystal. Inside is was a person; it had to be a girl by the length of her long blondish-brown hair. Her knees were tucked under her chin and she seemed to be asleep. The old man slowly rested his palm against the crystals surface only to jump back as a bright light emitted from the crystal, blinding him. He ducked and rubbed his eyes, his ears detected the sound of breaking glass and he covered his head with his hands and fell to the ground.  
  
It felt like an eternity till the sound of breaking glass stop and the man cautiously peeked out from between his hand to see what happened. Inquisitive purple eyes looked back at him and he jumped, he scooted backwards across the floor away from the girl who seemed to have come to life right before his eyes.  
  
"Hi, my name is Catherine." Her voice sounded like a long forgotten musical instrument and it put him as ease. "Would you like some help grandpa?"  
  
*********************  
  
2 Years Later  
  
*********************  
  
Yuna sighed as she lounged in the bar aboard the Celsius. The last sphere that she had found with Rikku and Paine had not given her any clues at all concerning the whereabouts of her lost love. Not to mention she had to deal with that stupid woman Leblanc and her mush for brains henchmen. Like the day could get any worse.  
  
"Yuna! Yuna!" Yuna tilted her head to stare at the overly perky Rikku who had just bounced through the door. "Guess what?! Brother found another person to become part of the Gullwings! Isn't that great?"  
  
"Really?" Yuna's mood seemed to perk up a little. Sphere hunting was hard and extra help was always welcome. Smiling she grabbed Rikku's hand and raced toward the bridge, her energy renewed.  
  
Reaching the bridge she spotted Paine talking to someone hidden from view by the rest of the Gullwing team.  
  
"Yuna and Rikku reporting!" She yelled and jumped over the railing. All heads turned to watch her entrance and Yuna saw their new member for the first time. The first thing that came to mind was pretty. The girl has her blondish-brown hair pulled into a ponytail that was braided so it reached down to her thighs. She wore large, baggy black shorts that reached her knees, metal chains swung from her pockets as she moved. Her footgear consisted of black boots that had white crosses on the side. She also wore a simple white t-shirt that showed some midriff and also had a large black cross on the front.  
  
Yuna realized she was spending too much time examining the girl when a slim hand was raised, silver bracelets clanging musically, and held out in front of her. Sheepishly she took the offered hand and shook it enthusiastically. Her gaze traveled to the new girl's face, on the way noting that the girl wore a blue choker with yet another cross hanging from it and another necklace that dipped below her shirt so Yuna couldn't see what was on the end.  
  
"Hi I'm Yuna and you are?" She asked politely. Chipped amethyst eyes met her gaze and she gulped, the girls eyes freezing her in the spot.  
  
"My name is Catherine." She smiled and Yuna felt like she had just broken out of a spell. "But you can just call me Kit." Staring into the new girls eyes Yuna felt a pull and a connection, almost as if something important was happening but the feeling slipped away, leaving her confused. She stared on as Kit introduced herself to Rikku and the two started talking excitedly. A glistening made Yuna look over and notice that the girl had her ears pierced. Different colored stones seemed to sparkle from the girls ears; there were 5 on each side.  
  
Yuna could not shake the feeling that this girl would bring about some kind of change in her life, for good or bad she wasn't sure.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
That's the end for now folks! Yay I introduced my character! I have a feeling this is going to be an epic and very long story so I hope you stick with me through the whole thing! Please review and I love getting ideas and feedback! Pairings will also come to so let me know! 


	2. Jade Meetings

Yay! I got reviews! I'm so happy I thought this would be a dud but its not! I haven't written recently and I'm sorry for that but I've been having some problems managing my time...as we speak I am ignoring the teacher in my math class to write this. Yes and he is glaring at me right now. But I don't care! Anyway I don't own any of the happy character except Kit! So don't sue this poor college student for all her tuition money!  
  
Web of Truth and Lies  
  
Chapter 2: Jade Meetings  
  
Kit flopped on her bed with a loud thump. She was tired after the long day of meeting all her teammates and running away from Brother, that guy was a woman stalker she was sure of it. She also had to sit around for 2 hours while Shinra made her outfit into a dressphere, now know as the hunter dressphere. Her mind was also exhausted after the meeting with Yuna. At that moment when their eyes met so many images and emotions had assaulted her that the room spun for a moment. But those images were the proof that she had known him. She closed her eyes and let the images flow over her.  
  
He was standing at the railing in Luca, overlooking the sea. "I'll teach you how to whistle." He said and put his fingers to his lips and blew a sharp, high pitched whistle.  
  
She spun, the veil whipping around her as she spotted the group of people sliding down the metal railing toward her. He was at the front, flipping from one to the other with that happy go lucky grin he always had plastered on his face.  
  
It was night and they were standing in the middle of a small lake. He slowly reached toward her...  
  
Kit's eyes snapped open and she blinked rapidly, trying to defuse the embarrassment she felt seeing that image. Those images had all been memories that Yuna cherished, it suddenly felt wrong for her to be looking through them. She lifted her long necklace from beneath her shirt and rubbed careful fingers gently over the blue stone at the end of the chain.  
  
"It not time yet..."  
  
"Gullwings!" Brothers' voice screeched over the intercom, breaking the startled girl from her musings. "Report to the bridge right now!" Kit jumped off the bed and ran toward the elevator, braid whipping behind her. On the way she almost ran straight into Rikku who was trying to tug on her shoes while running down the hall.  
  
"Hey don't trip and fall!" She said with a laugh as she saw the blonde girl stumble again. Rikku stuck her tongue out at her as they emerged onto the bridge where the others were waiting.  
  
"Rikku and Kit reporting for duty!" They announced together with a grin. Across the room Paine let out a suffered sigh and shook her head in defeat.  
  
"We have action going on in Kilika." Buddy said from his seat. "The Youth League and New Yevon seem to be fighting over a sphere. And you know what that means right guys?"  
  
"As sphere hunters it's our job to solve this problem for them by taking it for ourselves!" Yuna said as she paced the floor.  
  
"Alright team lets move out!" Brother said with a cry, waving his arms around and making everyone flinch away.  
  
*****************  
  
Yuna let out a sigh as she walked through Kilika port. The city had changed a lot since she had last been there. After Sins defeat the city had been rebuilt and was now a thriving city. She glanced to her left where Kit was looking around the city with interest. The girl was still a mystery to her, every now and then she would catch the braided girl staring at her with a far away look, but before she could bring it up the other girl would look away as if nothing happened. She stepped over next to her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder, making the girl look at her startled.  
  
"Never been in a port city like this before?" She asked kindly. The purple eyed girl blinked at her then shook her head before looking away. Yuna looked at her in concern, she hadn't meant to seem like she was prying. Heavens know Paine already berated her for that enough. Her heart sank; maybe she had offended the girl somehow.  
  
"Grandpa never traveled." The sentence was so quiet Yuna almost missed it. Amethyst eyes turned to meet greenish ones. "Me and grandpa lived on Gagazet Mountain. He was a miner so he never left the mountain."  
  
Yuna noticed Rikku and Paine slide closer, the quiet conversation they were having stopped. Both where also very curious about the new girl, even if they didn't want to see open about it.  
  
"So you've never been to any cities at all before coming to the Celcius?" Yuna inquired.  
  
"I've been to one...but it was a long time ago." Suddenly without warning Kit started running toward the gate that led to the forest, only looking back once to smile and call for them to hurry up. Now even more confused by the girls' behavior Yuna ran after her through the gate.  
  
Emerging the first thing she noticed was the mass of people standing out side the gate. In front of them stood a brown-haired man with glasses and a cane. Yuna heard an intake of breath and turned to see Paine beside her. The silver haired girls' eyes narrowed as they landed on the man. Yuna wondered what was up with Paine and was about to ask when the man started talking. Looking back to the man she decided she would ask her teammate later about her strange behavior. As he talked Yuna scanned the crowd to see many of the townspeople including Dona there.  
  
A shout went up from the crowd and they dashed of into the woods, leaving the 4 girls standing there in surprise.  
  
"Who was that?" Rikku danced around in impatience. Yuna shrugged, signaling she had no idea.  
  
"Nooj." All eyes turned to Paine who was staring off into the woods, arms crossed. "He's the leader of the Youth League. But that doesn't matter, we have to go or we'll never get that sphere!" Without glancing back she sprinted towards the woods, forcing the others to run to catch up. Yuna wanted to growl in frustration as she ran. People had there secrets and all but jeez, they could at least trust her a little.  
  
*************  
  
Kit almost let out a sigh as they finally got through the last set of guards and emerged onto a flat area. Thanks to Rikku's spying skills they had learned the password to get by without trouble and the guards had even given them items to help them!  
  
In the center of the road one of the Youth League members with black skin and an attitude (1) was confronting some priests from the temple. Kit was paying attention to them; her eyes strayed to the man running down the stairs with a sphere in his hand. She cursed as he waved it above his head like an idiot.  
  
A shiver went down her spine as the priest started to laugh and crashing could be heard from the top of the hill. Her eyes widened as a giant machina emerged at the top of the stairs. What were machina doing there? All the fighting ones should have been destroyed long ago. The giant bot descended on them and she turned and ran only to be blocked off by the wall. Shaking she turned to fight the thing with the others. In her mind she was screaming, hating the thing in front of her with a passion.  
  
"Fight as a group!" She heard Yuna yell from beside her over the grinding sound emitting from the machina. Rikku and Paine jumped at the same time, knives and swords drawn going for opposite sides. Massive arms swung and nailed the thief in mid-air while not even noticing the hit from Paine's sword in its side.  
  
Yuna screamed and shot a rain of bullets at their enemy only to have them bounce off, causing no damage. Kit stood to the side, sword drawn a she watched the fight with a calculated expression. Rikku lay crumbled on the ground 10 feet to her left unmoving. Tuning out the sounds of the battle Kit could hear the quiet breathing coming from the girl. She let out a sigh of relief before she turned back to the battle. Her eyes narrowed as she saw blow after blow be deflected off the stone hide. Yuna and Paine were tiring, their dodges becoming fewer and far in between. She needed to do something and fast.  
  
Eying the monster she inched her way toward her fallen comrade. As she walked she slowly reached up and unclipped one of her earrings from near the top of her ear. Holding the ice blue stone in one hand and sword in the other she slowly stepped in front of Rikku just as the machina turned toward them. Almost in slow motion the metal machine started toward her.  
  
"Stop right now!" Kit looked up in surprise, her concentration wavering to the blonde hair man who was running up the stairs and yelling. At first the man looked like a clown with his striped pants and shirt, but the eye patch and frown that covered his face told her something different. He stopped behind her and leaned over Rikku's prone form, putting a hand to her neck to make sure she was breathing.  
  
Suddenly the mans head snapped up and he glared past Kit with his one good eye toward the priest standing across the road. "Call off this Machina priest! This is not what I gave it to you for!" He growled out. The priest turned pale but shook his head stubbornly, backing away as he went. As Kit watched the strange exchange she kept one eye on the enemy, noting that even though it had slowed it was still walking toward her and the two behind her.  
  
"They are trying to steal our sphere!" The priests cry was thin and whiny at best as he pointed toward the sphere that lay almost harmlessly in the middle of the battleground. "I have every right to use it!" The two men glared at each other and Kit sighed. It didn't look like either of them was going to give in before the machina reached her. Glancing to the right she saw Yuna, now dressed as a white mage, leaning over Paine who had a large gash in her side. Neither of them would be any help to her.  
  
"Do as he says priest." A new voice stated from to her left. She turned slightly, not wanting to give up her defensive position to eye the newest person on the field. White hair kept back by a bandanna was the first thing that caught her eye. Second were the flowing robes he wore.  
  
"Baralai!" Said the priest and the blonde-haired man in unison. Kit wanted to raise an eyebrow in amusement but she was more worried about the machina now only 15 feet away.  
  
"I'm sorry sir..." The priest said slyly. "But the machina has gone berserk and I cannot stop it." The priest sneered and Kit knew he was lying. Feeling the need to take matters into her own hands finally she brought her sword and the stone up so that they touched.  
  
"Everyone step back now!" She growled out in frustration, hoping everyone would heed her words. She pressed the two objects together and the stone seemed to merge into the sword, turning the blade a light blue in color. "Please Shiva, lend me you strength." Kit whispered silently before raising the sword above her head. Cold air swirled around the weapon and everyone in the area shivered and stared in awe. Kit closed her eyes as the machina drew within 6 feet of her.  
  
***************  
  
When the priest had announced that the machina had gone berserk Baralai wanted to pounce on the man for his obvious lie. His long ago friend Gippal and the two girls were in danger and he as the Praetor suddenly found himself helpless.  
  
"Everyone step back now!" He looked to the braided girl who had raised her sword to eye level against the oncoming machina. As he watched she muttered something and her blade suddenly turned from silver to light blue and a cold wind swept through the area, making him shiver.  
  
The girl was crazy, going against a machina that even Gippal couldn't stop. If this wasn't a life or death situation he would have noticed how pretty she was, but right now all he could say about her was that she was crazy. She closed her eyes as the machina approached; its heavy arms raised high over its head.  
  
Baralai stood transfixed, he couldn't look away even though he knew the girl was about to die. The arms descended, an inch away from the girl they were suddenly blown back by a bright blue light. He closed his eyes as the light blinded him.  
  
"Ice Slave!"  
  
The feminine cry made him open his eyes. To his surprise the machina stood posed mere inches away from the girl encased in a solid block of ice. He watched compelled as Amethyst eyes surveyed their work. The girl raised her sword again and sent it down on the block of ice. The ice shattered along with the machina inside it. His eyes followed her as she walked over to retrieve the sphere from the road and walked back to where the other 2 girls had joined Gippal by the fallen girl.  
  
His mind was whirling. Where in the world had this girl come from? He had never seen magic that was anything like hers. Watching the group he slowly backed away, resolved to spend sometime watching this group.  
  
***********  
  
Yuna and Paine ran over to where Rikku was being held in the arms of the blonde haired man. Dropping to her knees Yuna led the healing powers flow out of her body and over the girl.  
  
"Is she ok?" Yuna glanced up as Kit approached, her sword was now strapped to her back and she held the sphere in one hand. Beside her Paine nodded and Kit let out a sigh of relief. Silently she tossed the sphere to Paine who caught it and put it away in her pack. Her hands free Kit reached up to put her earring back in place.  
  
"Would you like to explain what you just did?" Paine asked, staring at the braided girl. Kit scolded at her.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" She said with a grin. "It was just magic."  
  
"That was not normal magic." All eyes turned to the blonde man. Kit was about to reply when a groan was heard from the ground. They all looked down to see Rikku blinking at them from the ground.  
  
"Hi guys! What'd I miss?"  
  
////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Remember Kit doesn't know who Dona is! So she wouldn't recognize her.  
  
OK then, another chapter done! Sorry it took so long! And I hope it  
wasn't boring or anything like that! Anyway please review and give me  
some good ideas! I love reviews. Also I would like to point out that this  
isn't going to go event by event that happened in the game because I'm  
sure we've all played and beaten it so we know what happens. So I'm going  
to be changing some things so I hope you enjoy it. Please read again! 


	3. Aquamarine Realization

Heh heh heh, greetings from the worst and laziest writer every to be writing! Yeah it has been awhile but oh well, if ya like the story you come back to read it right?  
  
Web of Truth and Lies  
  
Chapter 3: Aquamarine Realizations  
  
Kit waited with the rest of the Gullwings crowded around Shinra's chair, waiting for him to show the images on the sphere they had just recovered. In her opinion it had taken them to long to get back to the ship, first they had to go through the over-excited Rikku's introductions to the strange blonde haired man, and then had to deal with her bouncing around trying to get the story of who defeated the machina.  
  
"Here we go." Shinra stated as the computer screen turned fussy and dim. Kit leaned forward as an image started to appear. A dank dark room swam into view, the echo of footsteps sounded over the static.  
  
"What's wrong with the picture?" Rikku asked squinting as if trying to see better. As if reacting to her voice the image was suddenly lit up by many spotlights and Kit's breath caught in her throat. A huge machina engulfed most of the picture, blazing eyes reflecting eerily against its metal casing. And there in from of it stood a person, their back to the camera. Kit took a shaking step back, her hand coming to cover her mouth. The others were too enraptured watching the scene to notice her antics. The figure turned, blonde hair swishing across a tight face and Yuna gasped.  
  
"Tidus?" She said in a shaky voice, reaching out a hang to lightly touch the screen as the camera zoomed in on the mans face and he glared. Suddenly the sphere ended and the room was bathed in silence. Kits hand slid from her mouth down to grip her necklace through her shirt.  
  
"It's another sphere of him." Paine said thoughtfully. "But is that really the man you're looking for?" She looked at Yuna expectantly. Yuna's gaze was still fixed on the screen, now returned to its normal blue.  
  
"I don't know, it looks so much like him." She whispered, turning a wondering gaze on the rest of the Gullwings. Her eyes landed on Kit and the violet eyed girl straightened very suddenly.  
  
"Well I'm not quite sure who you're looking for so I don't think I'll be much help." She said, not meeting her searching eyes. "I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed, night!" Paine, Rikku, and Yuna watched confused as she sprinted out of the bridge.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
Kit raced down the hall, her legs carrying her toward the deck. Her mind was racing, back there she wanted so bad to tell Yuna the truth, Tell her that the man in the images was not the man she loved. Not completely anyway. She practically exploded onto the deck, as the door slid shut behind her she gasped for deep breathes, trying to regain her calm. She hadn't expected to see him, hadn't been prepared after so long. Shuyin... His image replayed in her mind over and over, he looked so angry, not how she remembered him at all. She laid down on the smooth red surface and closed her eyes and let the memories overtake her.  
  
She was looking all over for him, he hadn't been at the house or in the arena, and she was running out of places to look. Suddenly she saw the reflection of the sun off of a blonde head far away in front of her.  
  
"Shuyin!" She yelled, gasping and hoping he could hear her. The head turned and the 15 year old boy smiled at her warmly. Suddenly she was in his arms swinging around and laughing in surprise.  
  
"Hey squirt, what's up?" He said smiling at her. She scowled at him playfully and smacked his arm.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" She pouted. "Anyway you'll never guess what happened to me today! .............. ........... .........  
  
The night air was clear and stars could be seen for miles. She peeked her head around the corner of the ship, trying to get a glimpse of the scene that she wasn't supposed to see. Around the corner stood Shuyin locked in an embrace with a pretty brown haired girl. She was torn between jealousy and happiness, but watching the two kiss under the moonlight she knew some things were just meant to be and it filled her with happiness... ......... ........ .......  
  
"Shuyin where are you going!?"  
  
"It's the only way to save her!" The man growled, shoving random objects in a bag.  
  
"But if you just wait a little long I can...." He cut off her words with a glare.  
  
"No, I need to do this, for her and for you. This will end before there is anymore bloodshed. Goodbye and remember I love you." And then he was gone, like a summer wind only there for a moment before moving on to better things.  
  
Kit rolled over on her side, trying to stop the tears from coming, everything had changed that day. She let out a sigh and stared sadly at the clouds sweeping by. "Oh Shuyin..."  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts by the swooshing of the door opening and Yuna stepping out. Silently the older girl walked over and sat down beside her. Neither spoke, but was content to watch the sun dip below the horizon.  
  
"The is a man I love." Kit jumped slightly, not expecting Yuna to bring up the subject, but since she had started it...  
  
"What happened?" She asked quietly, making sure to keep her gaze locked on something in the distance. She felt Yuna shift beside her to lie down.  
  
"We met by coincidence, or at least that's what I thought back then. Now I think it was my destiny to meet him that day." Yuna said with a laugh. And so the once summoner continued to tell her tale, everything from the first meeting in the temple to the battle with Yu Yevon. Kit listened silently only making small noises of agreement or surprise when she thought they were needed. For her part Yuna was very happy to be sharing this story with the quiet girl. It was odd because usually when she told it she felt sad and lonely, now telling it to Kit it was like she was living it all over again.  
  
"So what happened after you defeated Yu Yevon and Sin?" Kit asked, rolling over so she could look Yuna in the eye.  
  
"The fayth were freed, their souls set free and he disappeared." Yuna said, a small sad smile gracing her lips. "He was a dream of the fayth, so when they went away it makes sense that he would leave too."  
  
"It hurts doesn't it?" Kit said placing a comforting hand on the short haired girls shoulder.  
  
"I guess I wasn't ready to lose him yet, there were so many things we hadn't done or said. I guess I'm regretting the wasted time now." A single tear fell from her eyes. "So when I saw that sphere of him, or I think it's him. I was so happy that I recklessly dropped everything to go chase after him. Funny huh?"  
  
"It just proves that you loved him a lot." Yuna looked up to see Kit staring into the distance, the expression on her face showed that she wasn't looking at the sky but past it. "Loving someone means giving up everything for that person. It's a very selfish emotion really. Expecting that person to give up everything for you. But love is a funny thing, hey Yuna, do you believe in reincarnation?" The question took her by surprise; Yuna wasn't sure how to answer.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Never mind it was just something I was thinking about." Yuna was going to ask more but the door slid open suddenly and Paine and Rikku walked out.  
  
"Jeez Yuna did you get lost or something?" Rikku asked leaning over the two. "You were supposed to come and get Kit like an hour ago, we thought you fell off!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry guys!" Yuna said jumping to her feet, I got sidetracked.  
  
"Anyway..." Paine said with a sigh and helped Kit to her feet. "We're on our way to the Youth League headquarters to give the sphere to Nooj. Maybe he'll know something about the images on it."  
  
To Kit the Youth League headquarters looked more like a camping area than anything else. In the middle stood a huge tent which she assumed was the main 'building'. As they approached armed men and random people backed out of their way, either it was out of respect or fear she wasn't sure.  
  
"Welcome Gullwings to the Youth League." She turned to see the man with the cane hobbling toward them. "Please join me inside." Silently they followed him into the tan colored tent. Inside was a huge circular table but the area was deserted.  
  
"We came to give the sphere to you." Yuna said stepping forward and extending the said sphere toward him. Silently he took the sphere and looked at each of them in turn. His eyes stopped and widened when he reached Paine. Kit raised an eyebrow as Paine turned her back on him. She knows him somehow.  
  
"Have you watched the sphere?" His voice sounded tired and far away. She looked at him only to find him staring at her intently. She glared back at him.  
  
"Yes we have, and we have some questions about it."  
  
"I supposed you want to know about the machina that is shown." His eyes were still on her, searching her as if she held some long lost answer for him.  
  
"Why are you staring at me like that?" She snapped. He blinked once and shook his head.  
  
"Please excuse me; you just look like someone I used to know." He said looking away.  
  
"Doubt it." She said calmly, glad his penetrating gaze was off her.  
  
"Anyway about the machina..." Rikku prompted.  
  
"Ah yes. This machina is known as Vegnagun. It was used many, many years ago in the war of summoners versus machina users. But in fact it was never actually used, it was to powerful."  
  
"So this thing was destroyed long ago then right?" Yuna said sadly.  
  
"No actually, it now currently resides below Bevelle."  
  
"What!?" Yuna's head snapped up. "But I've lived there for most of my life, I've never even heard of it."  
  
"It was recently found, soon after you defeated Sin. The praetor Baralai found it and I fear he is attempting to revive it for his own purpose."  
  
"More New Yevon secrets huh?" Paine said acidly.  
  
"But this could start a war on Spira!" Rikku stated. "It's just a machina right? I fit was built by humans that it can be taken apart by humans, I say we do it!"  
  
"That's not jumping head first into anything." Kit said sarcastically.  
  
"No I want to do it too." Yuna said, gazing at her group with a pleading look in her eyes. "I don't want the calm to end." Kit looked at her and sighed. Things were heading in the direction they needed to go, even if it was faster than she had planned. She looked sideways at Nooj, he had backed up into the shadows and seemed very please about something. He looked up and their gazes locked and a jolt went through her, an image of Vegnagun rose into her mind, but it wasn't like seen on a sphere, it was sharper, more complete. This man was connected to Vegnagun, she wasn't sure how but part of her knew for certain he was.  
  
"So it begins." The childlike voice didn't surprise her. She turned slightly to glance at the hazy form of a child in a purple cloak, out of the corner of her eye she saw the other members of the Gullwings immersed in a heated discussion and Nooj had disappeared.  
  
"I didn't expect to find it this fast, Vegnagun that it." She said quietly, only she could see the fayth but she also didn't want it to look like she was talking to herself.  
  
"But you know what you must do, as the last of our kind." He said and turned to follow her gaze. "They are interesting people are they not?"  
  
"Yes I can understand why he was so happy with them." She said, pulling out her necklace and playing with the blue stone at the end. "Soon, hopefully everyone can be happy again."  
  
The fayth looked back at her seriously. "The stage is set, al the actors are in their places, can you play your part?"  
  
"Of course," she said as a smile serene smile graced her lips. "This is what I was born for after all."  
  
That's it for now! I hope no one got too lost, everything will be explained in time. And as always please review! 


End file.
